


Did You Just Bookmark the Dictionary?

by MidwestTonberry



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Check each chapter for a different pairing!, F/M, First Time Bottoming, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shenanigans, WIP 2021
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 16,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28497126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidwestTonberry/pseuds/MidwestTonberry
Summary: It's going to be crazy! Maybe I bit off more than I can chew, but in time we all can be the judge of that. By the end of the year there should be 365 chapters!Join me on a spectacular ffxv journey, where each chapter is based off the Word of the Day! (Merriam-Webster or Dictionary(.)com, which ever suits my fancy more) There'll be ships, there'll be shenanigans! Fluff! Angst! Smut! Comfort!Each individual chapter is its own stand alone chapter!But you know what's not going to be there? Writing beta's.We write and we publish.We die like men.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia/Nyx Ulric, Gladiolus Amicitia/Nyx Ulric, Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Ignis Scientia/Nyx Ulric, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum & Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 69
Kudos: 42





	1. Reprise (IgNyxIo with Platonic Promnis)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you guys for joining me in this insane project!
> 
> Reprise, IgNyxIo! (Ignis/Nyx/Gladio, with a side of platonic Promnis!)
> 
> January 1st, 2021 
> 
> Reprise
> 
> Definition  
> 1 a : a musical repetition:  
> (1) : the repetition of the exposition preceding the development  
> (2) : the third section of a sonata form : recapitulation  
> b : a repeated performance : repetition  
> 2 : a recurrence, renewal, or resumption of an action  
> 3 : a deduction or charge made yearly out of a manor or estate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto saves the day and successfully pulls Ignis away from his computer! Cuteness ensues, and even more fluffiness ensues when Gladio and Nyx shows up.
> 
> January 1st, 2021
> 
> Reprise
> 
> Definition  
> 1 a : a musical repetition:  
> (1) : the repetition of the exposition preceding the development  
> (2) : the third section of a sonata form : recapitulation  
> b : a repeated performance : repetition  
> 2 : a recurrence, renewal, or resumption of an action  
> 3 : a deduction or charge made yearly out of a manor or estate

Ignis found himself exhausted, his second can of Ebony sitting empty on his desk. He had gotten home three hours ago, and just as he began to settle down a scandal began to develop. Thankfully it didn't concern anyone in his immediate and intimate group of friends, lovers, and colleagues. Nonetheless, Ignis was instructed to take care of as much as he could before morning. If the Kings Glaives could keep their hands and appendages to themselves it would be _fantastic._ He cracked open the third can of Ebony taking a moment to enjoy the first two sips before turning his attention to another media outlet trying to gain coverage on the scandal. If only something could pull him away from work.

Tap Tap Tap.

Three quiet taps come from his door and Ignis tuned in continuing to type out the same dry response he'd been writing all evening.

"Hey, Iggy?" Prompto pokes his head into Ignis' office, seeing him furiously type out an email. He hears the sudden tap, as he ends his email. The advisor swivels around in his chair and looks to Prompto who bounced from foot to foot, he waves his phone around excitedly.

"Yes, Prompto?" Ignis blinks, rubbing at his eye as his cheerful friend bounds over.

"Take a look at this," Prompto holds his phone out, his hot pink chocobo charm jingling frantically as it clings to dear life to the mobile. Ignis plucks the phone from him, he squints, adjusting his glasses accordingly to read the headline. 

_"Moogleflix Allegedly in Talks with Galahd Brothers to Revive Beloved Galahdian Children's Cartoon."_ He rose an eyebrow, scrolling through the article presented to him. "I thought GB had retired Malboro's Misfortunes for good several years ago."

"Well, it looks like it's gained enough of a cult following that they think it's wise to pull it out of retirement." Prompto thumbed through his phone taking a spot on Ignis' lap. He couldn't help but laugh at his friend's antics. Him and Noctis knew no boundaries, they were like overgrown house pets at times. Ignis removed his glasses, setting them on the desk. Prompto of course immediately puts them on, pushing them to his hairline. "You think Nyx'll be happy about the revival?"

"Perhaps," Ignis pauses, "I know Gladio would most definitely be excited, if I recall, he use to watch it when they were younger."

"Oh nice! I didn't know Gladio liked cartoons."

"You do recall he has a younger sister. Iris is quite fond of them."

"Oh yeah, that makes sense." Prompto stretches more along Ignis' lap before he's nudged off softly by his hands. Ignis takes a stand, stretching and popping his back as he does so. He plucked his glasses from Prompto's hairline and returned them to his face.

"I do have to wonder if the original cast has any desire to reprise their old roles." He ponders, hands on his hips.

"Man, I'd hope so." Prompto's phone lets out a 'Kweh' alert. He tacks out a quick response and beams. "Nyx and Gladio are home. They're on their way up now."

"Is that so? Well, I should probably start on dinner if that's the case, they're probably hungry." Ignis exits his office, making his way to the kitchen. He made it as far as the living room before the door burst open. There stood both of his boyfriends, covered head to toe in snow, they gave Ignis a grin as they began to peel off their shoes, coats, hats, and gloves making sure to contain as much of the snow by the door way. "I take it, it's snowing?" Ignis covers his mouth with his hand as he laughs.

"How'd you guess?" Nyx asks, a smirk pulling across his face as he pads over to Ignis laying a soft kiss to his lips. "Missed you." Ignis felt his eyes close as Nyx held him in his arms.

"Call it an educated guess." He grins returning the kiss, Ignis whispers out a soft 'missed you too' before his nose began to tickle. He sniffs the air once and untangles himself from Nyx, "and you brought home food." He opened his eyes, eyes falling onto Gladio who shuffled up behind Nyx setting the food on the kitchen table.

"Surprised to see you up Ig's." Gladio admits, arms wrapping around Ignis and Nyx. Their skin cold, but warm all at the same time, it was oddly soothing. "Got your favorite."

"I do hope you brought enough to share." Ignis gestures to Prompto who smiles and waves.

"Look, I know we're dicks Iggy, but we're not assholes." Nyx admits with a laugh, he goes over to Prompto and ruffles his hair. Prompto squawks in retaliation. Gladio holds Ignis close and they sway, Gladio's front pressed to Ignis' back as they watched Nyx and Prompto horseplay with one another after a moment Ignis stops swaying a lightbulb going on.

"Wait a minute, that didn't answer my question!" Ignis says exasperated, he feels the deep rumbles from Gladio's laugh.

"Don't worry. We have plenty."


	2. Feckless (IgNoct, Post Episode Ignis)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IgNoct with a side of Angst. 
> 
> Started writing. Had a breakdown. Bon Apetite.
> 
> :chef kiss:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> January 2nd 2021!
> 
> Feckless
> 
> Definition  
> 1 : weak, ineffective
> 
> 2 : worthless, irresponsible

"Listen well," Ignis' bright green eyes gaze upon His Majesty, King Regis. He shifted awkwardly on his feet before taking a moment to breathe and relaxing as Regis gave the young retainer a smile, "A king can not lead by standing still. A king pushes onward, always, accepting the consequences and never looking back." He places a soft hand on Ignis' shoulder, "that said, a king can accept nothing without first accepting himself. Should he stand still, I ask you stand by him and lend him a hand-- as his friend. Please, take care of my son."

Noctis hesitates before reaching out after a brief nudge from Regis. They shake hands, and ever since then. Ignis had promised to watch over the young prince.

**Watch**.

Ignis had awoken in the middle of the night, he wasn't sure how he knew that other than the crickets and frogs singing just outside his window.

He fiddled with a loose thread on his blanket unable to ground himself properly.

Time was foggy at best. He wasn't absolutely sure how long since he'd watch his sight deteriorate before him, how long it'd been since the battle between him and Ardyn. He could only assume a few days at most.

_I swore an oath to stand with Noct and keep him safe. Whatever it takes, I **will** protect him!_

His own words echoed in his head. He brings a hand and places it over his wrapped eyes which throbbed under his touch. His hand flinches away at the pain they still caused him.

_I may not be of royal blood, but if a Glaive can harness its power, then so can I. Kings of Lucis, lend me your strength!_

Ignis has slid on the ring and begged the Kings to lend him their power. No, he hadn't begged, he demanded. For you see, a Scientia does not beg. The kings heard his request, but for a price they took what they deemed most valuable.

Purple flames lit up his hand, and his eyes burned. Smoke billowed off his face as the blaze sentenced away his sight. They stung and tears offered no relief as the power of the ring drew out the most excruciating pain he had ever imagined.

He had to do it.

He had to do it for Noctis. 

He remembered hearing the fated tale of a Glaive harnessing the powers of the ring. Nyx Ulric, ever the hero, had fought bravely and laid down his life to ensure that Lady Lunafreya made it safe to Noctis. Only for his sacrifice to be in vain.

He hadn't lost his life unlike the Great Ulric, and he knew that Noctis would never brand him as fragile for his sacrifice. It was the thought of him knowing what transpired that made Ignis feel utterly powerless. He could not be powerless, he refused, as he was the one to encourage Noctis to walk when his Prince found himself standing still. He was but a feckless infant in the eyes of the prophecy, and Ignis had seen things of that prophecy he shouldn't have that evening.

If Noctis asked, Ignis would tell him, because Noctis deserved to know.

Ignis hears the door creak open and he turns his head to the general direction of the noise, tensing up as the bed began to dip. Hair immediately invaded his face as a head dug its face into Ignis' chest. Ignis lets out a small gasp, arms wrapping around the form that had invaded his room and space, instantly recognizing it as that of his prince. 

"Noct? It's the middle of the ni-"

"Shuddup" Noctis says voice wavering. "Just... don't say anything." Ignis sighed, hand stroking through Noctis' hair. Ignis listened, allowing the prince the solace of silence, Noctis sniffled pulling his head away. "Don't you do something so stupid ever again." He takes a moment to reach out in the dark, finding Noctis' shoulder and slowly finding his cheek, thumb padding away the tears that formed.

"I'm afraid I can not make that promise. I'll always do what I can to prote-" Ignis' words are cut off as Noctis presses a soft delicate kiss to his lips. His prince pulls away and places his head back against Ignis' chest.

"I told you not to talk."

"Apologies."

After a few moments, they readjusted in the bed, Ignis insisting to cover Noctis up with the blanket and share as they always have for many years. It wasn't long before both slowly found themselves drifting off to sleep. Ignis could ask all the questions he needed to in the morning, and with a heavy heart tell his highness of the visions of the prophecy ahead.

Ignis would make sure it wouldn't happen. Fuck the prophecy, he deserved to be selfish Astrals be damned, the prophecy can't have his Noctis.

"I love you specs." Noctis mumbles under his breath, sleep laced in his voice as he continued to cling to Ignis like a cat. Ignis barely registered the words but he smiled repeating the sentiment.  
  
"I love you too, Noct."


	3. Apologia (Chocobros OT4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pride Weekend rescheduled, Ignis' uncle's a bit of a dick for stating a case that Pride Weekend should be pushed back.
> 
> Chocobros OT4 cuteness?
> 
> Apologia
> 
> noun  
> a formal written defense of one's opinions or conduct.

"I don't buy your uncle's apologias for pushing back Pride Weekend." Gladio grumbles from the couch, book in hand. He puts the flower crown he had off to the side.  
  
"Yes, well, to be fair his defense did gather the majority of the votes from the rest of the board, and as much as His Majesty was frustrated, a consensus had to be made."

"I think that's so stupid though, its never been a problem before so why now?" Prompto deflates, his purple, blue and pink buttcape billowing as he walks past Ignis pushing a drawing into his hands.

"It's only one week mor--... Prompto, what is this?" Ignis frowned looking at a piece of paper being shoved into his hands. Prompto flopped on the couch, stretching along Noctis and Gladio who put up little to no protest by his presence let alone weight. Noct continued to play King's Knight, one hand casually carding through Prompto's soft hair. Gladio, very much interested in his book.

"It's _my_ apologia, duh." He says nonchalantly, playing with the ends of Noct's hair. The prince leans in and presses a soft kiss to the blond's lips before quickly returning to his game. He squeals when Gladio takes the chance to blow a raspberry against his exposed navel. "Ah! No fair!" He squirmed almost jabbing Noctis in the face with an arm.

"Prompto, this is a picture of you pushing my uncle through a..." Ignis squints, "is this suppose to be a meat grinder?" He points at a grey blob in the picture, a very poor attempt if it is. Prompto settles down, laughter and squirming subsiding as he looked back over at Ignis, who stood even more confused.

"Yep!" Prompto popped the 'p'. "I hear Noct and Gladio talk about it all the time, of how you guys want to send him through the royal meat grinder."

"I-..." Ignis looked back at the paper and then to Noct and Gladio who suddenly started paying attention to the conversation that was unfolding out in front of them.

"Wait let me see this." Gladio closed his book and Ignis hands the paper over. The Shield took one look at the image and begins to cackle. "Holy shit, he actually drew a meat grinder." His chest shakes as he continues to laugh, Prompto puffed out his cheeks trying to grab the image back only for it to be snatched back up by Noctis.

"Prom, you know the meat grinder is Gladio's dad, right?" Noctis grins giving the paper back to Prompto who pulls it close to his chest.

"Whudduya mean?"

"It's a joke that's been running in our families longer than Charmless and I have been alive. My dad makes counsel members lives a living hell." Gladio mentions with a chuckle.

"Oh that's too funny" Prompto giggles pulling out his phone trying to snap a quick selfie with Noctis, who was proudly displaying a black, grey, white and purple heart on his cheek. "Still though, this is the only weekend we all got off and I wanted to spend it with you guys at Pride." Prompto admits.

"Don't worry Prom, we'll go next weekend. Specs already cleared our schedules for next weekend." Noct looks down, both of their blue eyes watching the other.

"Really?"

"Really Really." Gladio opens his arms up urging Ignis to join them in the inevitable cuddle pile.

"So we can just spend time together?" Prompto adds.

"For the next fourty-eight hours... You... are a lucky man." Ignis leans in, his lips brushing over Prompto's watching his pale face heat up, blush rising to his cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know where this was going, its a bit of a brain vomit but enjoy!


	4. Nimiety (Pining Brotherhood Era Promnis)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promnis? Promnis! Its late but some holiday Promnis!!  
> Prompto baked treats!!!  
> I went way overboard but WOOOO!!
> 
> nimiety  
> [ ni-mahy-i-tee ]   
> noun,
> 
> excess; overabundance.

The thing about Prompto is that despite what one might think, he was _extraordinarily_ good at baking and he was determined to bake something for his friends. He didn't do it often, nor did he ever toot his own horn when Ignis was around, as he was the king of the kitchen.

With the Winter Solstice around the corner he knew Ignis would be swamped with preparations for the annual ball, and Gladio would be working overtime with the assistance of other glaives... and of course Noctis was going to be balls to the wall with countless meetings. Then of course once all of them were done, they all had families that they spent the holiday's with. They wouldn't have time to hang out with him.

It was alright though!

He wanted to make sure they had a good time, and he'd be happy to provide some sweet treats for them to split among the meals and several days of holiday cheer. It was the least he could do.

After several hours of baking, his kitchen counters were lined with a nimiety of sweets. Peanut butter balls, chocolate truffles, gingerbread, and of course cookies! He had snickerdoodles, chocolate chip, and thumbprint cookies. He also had a favorite he may have made specifically for Ignis, but he won't admit that! It's a recipe that he made specifically for the young advisor. A triple chocolate, sea-salted caramel macchiato cookie or as he liked to call it, Ignis' Delight. He knew that Ignis loved his coffee, and he also knew he'd be one to appreciate the salty sweet combination plus the hidden bitter bite of Ebony. Now by all means did they look the prettiest? Not really, but he didn't mind. They were made with love for his friends and he was destined to give them out. He wrapped up the sweets putting the majority of them in gift boxes tying each of them with bows and hit the lights. His eyes avoiding the absolute _mess_ his sink was. He'd get to it tomorrow. Quickly slipping into his night clothes he curled himself up in his bed once turning out the light.

Of course as soon as his head hit the pillow, his mind drifted away and sleep came quickly.

Prompto found himself in a deep sleep, only to be awoken by Hip-Hop de Chocobo, a song Noct insisted he use as his alarm, since he somehow managed to sleep through the most annoying alarms. He'll give his Princely friend credit, it did its job and got Prompto out of bed in minutes. It wasn't long until he wandered into the kitchen, annoyingly enough the first thing he spotted was the stack of dishes he left from the night before.

"Thanks past me." He grumbled rolling his eyes making the most mocking tone.  
  
"Oh you're welcome future me" He said to himself, immediately starting on the dishes, continuing to curse both his past and future self as well as his present self as the caramel he made had completely hardened to the pan like a stubborn cavity. 

"Come on now! Really??" He groans, contemplating whether or not he should just throw the whole thing out like Noct had done with one of his own pans. The dawning realization hit him that:

 _No, he could not do that,_ and that he was indeed not a prince and had disposable income. He set it back in the sink letting it soak with hot water. He turns his attention to the sweets and grins at the sight in front of him.

All the treats were all tied up with bows and string like he had left them the night before. All that was left was to make a few deliveries. Thankfully being friends with the Prince of Lucis had its perks believe it or not. He approached the citadel and saw Nyx standing guard, he looked exhausted but he quickly lit up seeing Prompto strolling up, a tote bag full of goodies.

"Prompto!" Nyx greets the blond making quick movement to pull his hat off, and ruffle his hair before putting his hat back on. Prompto laughed, batting at his hand with his own free hand.

"Jerk." He fakes a pout and Nyx gives him a knowing smirk.

"Yet you still come to see me."

"Not by choice. It's not my fault you always get stuck on guard duty." Prompto sets down his tote bag and pulls out three colorful boxes.

"For me? You shouldn't have. What is it my birthday?" He jokes and Prompto rolls his eyes.

"They're not all for you, they're for Libertus and Crowe." He pauses and leans in, "I won't say anything if Libertus's box comes up missing." Nyx laughed lifting his box in thanks.

"Noted, though I'm in the spirit of giving, I'll still give it to him. What brings you out this way?" He asks and Prompto gestures to the bag.

"Fair enough." He waves a hand allowing Prompto to make his way inside. The blond hums a tune and gives a small 'smell ya later' to Nyx who narrowly misses him with a snowball. Prompto will remember that.

Prompto made his way through the citadel, gaining plenty of greetings from familiar faces, names he had no idea of but still familiar. He stopped by the training hall where The Marshal kept Glaive on their toes, he doesn't waste time eyeing Prompto and ushering him in. Without derailing training for too long, Prompto gives Cor a box full of sweets and leaves at the quiet thank you he receives and he could have sworn he saw him smile. Next up of course was Gladio who was dealing with the new Glaives on the other end of the hall. Unlike Cor he dropped what he was doing and sprinted over.

"Hey Prompto what's going on?" Gladio brings a water bottle to his lips, absolutely pouring with sweat.

"Oh you know, just hanging around, figured I'd stop by and oogle at some cute guys." Prompto admits fully being sarcastic, Gladio grins.

"Iggy's not training until tonight, so you're not going to find what you're looking for." Prompto sputters, eyes growing wide and pale cheeks quickly changing to a deep shade of red.

"Wha-I-- I'm... I'm not!" He stutters over his words and punches Gladio's arm as he echoed with his laugh. "Dude that's so not cool." He tries to hide his embarrassment when other Glaives looked over at him.

"You walked right into it." He admits dropping a hand to Prompto's shoulder. He took the time to shrug the behemoth of a man off handing over an exceptionally larger box, one filled to the brim with sweets and delights that Gladio could share with the rest of his family.

"I made these for Solstice, you can share them with the rest of the family. Hopefully you like them." He admits and Gladio gives his friend a hug.

"If you made them, I'll be happy to eat them." He pulls away when Prompto protests.

"Dude, gross you're all sweaty!" He feigned disgust before pulling himself together. "You gotta share, I don't see Iris enough and I don't want your baby sister thinking I don't like her. I gotta run, but I'll talk to you... soon?" Gladio gives a salute as Prompto hurriedly rushes off to drop off the last two boxes. 

Much to Prompto's demise Noctis wasn't available, booked completely solid with meetings. He knew that his friend wasn't going to be around to accept the gift but made sure someone left it on Regis' desk for when they inevitably broke for a brief recess.

That left Ignis.

Sweet, humble, and amazingly charming Ignis. The advisor hadn't been in the meetings but rather stuck at his desk in his office. Pencil pushing never suited him, he always preferred to be doing more public speaking rather than senseless paperwork. Prompto figured he'd be busy too, Solstice was one hell of a celebration and Astrals only know how long Ignis had been at his desk. He knocked on the door expecting no response but Ignis took a moment to greet him. Tired emerald green lighting up at the sight of his friend.

"Prompto, what on Eos' green surface are you doing here?" He's quick to ask, head tilting just barely to the side. Prompto narrowly forgot what to say, his brain short circuiting. Why was it so hard to talk to him? He never really saw Ignis without Noctis, so to approach his office of all things was a new territory he had no idea to process.  
  
"I-uh... You got a minute? I mean only if you've got the time, I know you're really busy this time of year..." Prompto finally gains the courage to ask after staring at him like a gaping fish, Ignis of course stood to the side and pushed the door open.

"Of course, honestly you're saving me." Ignis admits returning to his desk that albeit clean and tidy, was still by all definitions of the word, in disarray. Cans of ebony sitting in the corner and stacks of papers just that, stacks of papers in piles. Prompto doesn't look for too long at them as he knows they're probably super classified, and the last thing he wanted was to break some sort of security protocal just by looking at them, with his luck that would be the case. "There's only so much nonsense a man can endure before he wants to, ah, 'go apeshit' I think the term Noctis uses quite frequently?" His lip quirks and Prompto can't help but let out a snort.

"That one might be because of me, sorry Iggy."

"Oh don't be sorry, it seems to provide my situation the comic relief I need in times of stress. No need to worry for me though," he waves his hand in a dismissive manner, "I am particular as to see what you have in that box." He pointed to Prompto's hands. Blue eyes go wide as he panics, right, he needed to give this to Ignis. Shit.

"This? Oh- uh... Its" Nothing! No, he can't say that. Ignis obviously knew it might be for him, why else would Prompto be there? Ignis is smart like that, quickly able to pick and pull apart any situation without breaking a sweat or grinding a gear in his brain. "Its for you." He hands it over taking a seat in a spare chair on the other side of Ignis' desk. Ignis smiles softly, sea-glass green eyes sparkling as his gloved hands delicately caress the box.

"Should I open it now?" Ignis sounds curious, and Prompto's heart beat loudly against his ribcage.

He wanted to open it.

He wanted to open it _now_.

Prompto's cheeks heat up once more. He hopped to have just dropped the box off and run, the last thing he wanted to do was witness Ignis eat his treats, only for him to be disgusted by them and fake some sort of thanks. In the very least Prompto wouldn't have to be there to witness him throwing them out for not being perfect. His mind screamed no, but his heart wanted to know what he truly thought of them.

"Yeah, go ahead." He says rather quickly and Ignis makes a spot on his desk for the box, he carefully ungloved his hands. Black leather sliding off each nimble and delicate finger. Prompto gulped as Ignis undid the bow and lifted up the lid. Ignis' mouth opened, though nothing came out and Prompto prepared himself for the worst. 

They had to have looked like shit, they probably weren't even that good. He should have never attempted thi-

"Prompto these look absolutely _delightful._ I had no idea you baked." Ignis admits, Prompto's head shoots up and he leans forward, watching Ignis delicately choose which treat to pick out first. Prompto held his breath as Ignis picked up his dubbed, 'Ignis Delight' cookie. Fate was cruel, but at least it made this shorter if he went through every cookie, Prompto would die happy if Ignis so much as _palettes_ the cookie and swallows the delicious treat. He watches as Ignis delicately looks over the cookie, taking a sniff and making eye contact with his friend across the way. "Coffee?"

"Ebony specifically." Prompto was quick to add, shifting side to side in his chair. Prompto swore every time Ignis smiled, an angel gained its wings somewhere. Ignis eyed it carefully, trying to optimize the best bite and without hesitation he bit into it. Ignis' eyes closed and he lets himself moan at the moist cookie crumbling in his mouth, it was chewy, and sweet, but also bitter and a little salty. His taste buds tap danced in his mouth as he enjoyed each bite afterwards.

"Prompto these are absolutely delicious. I must know where you got the recipe." He covers his mouth as very rudely (in his opinion) talked with a cookie still being enjoyed. Prompto beamed, a grin of his own proudly on his face.

"I made them myself. No recipe required. I wanted to make sure I made something you liked."

"Prompto I _love_ them. They're so wonderful, and if that was the first of many delicious sweets to enjoy I'm sure I'll be in heaven by the end of the night. Thank you so much." Ignis admits placing the lid back on the box and Prompto notes the little bit of chocolate on the side of Ignis' lips. "That was an extremely thoughtful gesture. I know I don't seem to say this enough." Ignis rounds the desk and cups Prompto's cheek, "You're a wonderful friend to Noctis and I'll always treasure that, but I'd like to think I myself gained a friend as well."

Suddenly Prompto wanted to be bold, he had an opportunity staring him straight in the face, and Ignis just said the most incredible and nicest thing anyone has ever said to him.

"I hoped to have gained something more." He says, he stares, absolutely terrified of the response he might get, and by the soft thumb that stroked his cheek, Ignis barely tilts his head, a warm smile gracing his elegant face.

"Would you like to enlighten me?" Ignis leans in a little catching Prompto's drift, thank the Astrals above, he wasn't quite sure if Prompto even liked him in that regard. Prompto took a deep breath and leaned in, their lips brushing against one another and Prompto tastes the residue of chocolate on them. He sighs happily as Ignis is more than prepared to meet every action.

After what felt both like a life time, and not long enough, he pulls away, leaving Ignis just a little flustered. Ignis coughs into his hand covering up the blush that was forming.

"Prompto I have a proposition to ask of you."

"uhh-huh?" He didn't know where this was going.

"Would you care to accompany me to the Solstice ball later this week and spend the rest of your Solstice with me?"

Prompto looked like an Anak in headlights at the offer. Before his anxieties got the best of him he immediately spout out his answer.

"Yes! Yeah, I'd love to!"

"Fantastic." Ignis leans in once more to give a sweet delicate kiss to Prompto who kindly returns it, as he pulls away he brushes their noses together in a nuzzle fashion.  
  
This year was going to be the best Solstice ever.

And Prompto didn't have to spend it alone.


	5. Shenanigans Gladnis/Mentioned Promptis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto and Noct decide to wrap Ignis' citadel office in wrapping paper. Ignis is not amused, and Gladio refuses to be amused... in front of Ignis at least.
> 
> January 5th 2021
> 
> shenanigan  
> noun
> 
> she·nan·i·gan | \ shə-ˈna-ni-gən \  
> Definition of shenanigan  
> 1: a devious trick used especially for an underhand purpose  
> 2a: tricky or questionable practices or conduct —usually used in plural  
> b: high-spirited or mischievous activity —usually used in plural

Do you ever have one of those days where despite being ahead of every ball that gets thrown at you, you somehow still feel as though you're drowning?

That's how Ignis could describe his day. He had everything he needed, papers in order, and schedules planned, but yet he never felt like he could get ahead enough to take a breather. Sensing this, or perhaps he too was at wits end with his own cabinet, King Regis dismissed the meeting for the rest of the afternoon. Ignis praised the Astrals above for this moment of solitude that comes only but once in a blue moon. He gathered his items and made way to his office, hoping to find something to boost his energy, he could always drink one of those four hour energy drink that Noctis left on his desk weeks ago. He supposed having yet another Ebony would be overkill, Gladio always did tell him his habit and dependency on the liquid heaven that came straight from a can.

Once at his office he opened the door, multiple multi-colored balls spilled into the hall.

Ignis glared.

He looked around each and every corner in the general area hoping to find the culprit happily laughing their ass off. He suspected Noctis was behind the prank seeing as the young prince opted out of his duties for the day. He wadded himself through the balls as he enters his office, stopping directly in the middle. Not only was his office covered with knee deep worth of ball-pit balls, every last item thing, and surface was covered in wrapping paper.... and glitter.

For Astrals sake.

Ignis pulled out his phone, quickly she dialed Gladio's number and took the moment to remove his glasses, pressing the back of his hand against his eye socket.

"Y'ello?" Gladio was quick on the answer and Ignis immediately sighed a shaky breath into the receiver.

"My love," He hesitates for a second as he blinks, squinting at the office around him, "please tell me that it is against the law to kill the heir to the throne."

"Ignis, it's illegal and you can be tried for treason for an assassination to the royal family... what'd Princess do this time?"

There's a pause, a grunt and struggling groan as there sounds to be the tearing of paper. Ignis huffs and Gladio's pretty positive he hears Ignis kick something.

"Promise not to laugh." He sounds a little defeated and Gladio swears on his mother's non-existent grave not to laugh. "My office is completely covered in wrapping paper... and there's children's ball-pit balls... and glitter..." The silence is deafening as Ignis makes a little noise of frustration and Gladio's voice clips through.

"So whaddya want me to do, babe?"

"Could you please retrieve Noctis? He's most likely at the arcade." He pauses, pulling at the chocobo wrapping paper, "grab Prompto as well, something tells me he had something to do with this shenanigan as well."

"Got it, one order of Dorklord of Darkness and his sunshine chocobutt of a boyfriend. Anything else?"

"Tell them they'll be cleaning my office, and I want you for lunch." Ignis' lip quirks up hearing Gladio breathe into the receiver.

"Igs you're killing me here. Do you mean lunch lunch... or _lunch?_ "

"Preferably both, my last meeting was canceled and I am quite famished. When was the last time w-" Ignis starts only to be interrupted by the Shield.

"Too damn long ago, now quit it before we have to do shit over the phone."

"Oh is that a threat?" He quirks a eyebrow, clearly amused.

"It's a promise Iggy. I'm going to go retrieve those little shits and we can have the rest of the day to ourselves."


	6. Pugilism (SFWish Gladnis)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boarderline NSFW, blood, boners, don't read if you're not into that sort of thing. <3
> 
> Ignis is quick with a knife, Gladio's good with a sword, but Prompto makes a good point, what would happen if Noctis wasn't able to lend out the powers of the armiger? How would they fight?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to Boogs, GG, and Ost. Let's beat some men up!
> 
> pugilism noun  
> pu·gi·lism | \ ˈpyü-jə-ˌli-zəm \  
> Definition  
> : the art, practice, or profession of fighting with the fists; boxing

"Sorry boys, ain't got no hunts for ya until we get some intel, won't be until tomorrow at the earliest. I can at least give ya'll the payout for these." Takka took the fliers from Noct's hands looking each and every hunt they had completed, whistling at the strength of all the nasties. "'Come back tomorrow and I'll see what I can do for ya. See ya boys in the mornin'." He handed over the gil to Ignis and the curatives to the other three. They all took their haul and regrouped in front of the gas station in front of Hammerhead, with the car in the shop due to a daemon attack the night before the boys had two options.

"Haven or caravan?" Ignis asks replenishing their supplies of ingredients, and as much as they all enjoyed a camper, all three of them agreed for the haven so they could save their extra gil for the luxury of a hotel room later on.

For once the group made it to the haven at a decent hour.

Once to the haven just north of Hammerhead itself, the four of them found themselves around the campfire, bellies full with a delicious meal from Ignis and seemingly nothing else to do. Noct for one opted on turning in early, though Prompto's energy deemed he wasn't planning on going to bed for a few more hours. Gladio and Ignis both didn't mind the verdict either way.

"Hey Iggy." Prompto asks leaning forward in his camping chair. Noctis was already passed out, head lulled back and mouth open.

"Yes Prompto?" Ignis fills his cup up with water from a water skin Gladio carried.

"I always wondered, what happens when we can't use the armiger?" The blond tilts his head to the side, Ignis is about to respond when Gladio gruffs out a response.

"Wouldn't happen. We'll always be connected to the armiger." 

"Okay big guy, but I said ' _what if'_ we couldn't use it." Prompto playfully squinted and pointed a fork at Gladio who leaned back with a shrug.

"Well we'd resort to hand to hand." Ignis admits, "Gladio and I trained fairly often in fistic situations back inside the walls."

"Wait really?" Prompto looked a little confused, "I've never seen Gladio without his greatsword, or shield. I guess that makes sense though."

"Ah, it's because he relies far too heavily on his weapons." Ignis' lips quirk up when Gladio shoots him a dirty look, "What? I'm merely stating you're allowing yourself to become far too comfortable with the idea of a sword, it'll slow you down."

"Oh yeah?" Gladio quips, "wanna put that to the test?" See-glass eyes light up as Gladio's tone dips and the Advisor can't help but grin as though he were the cat who caught the fish.

"Depends, do you plan on actually attempting a legitimate spar or will you hold back like you always do?" Ignis rises from his chair taking his dish and silverware to the little portable kitchenette. He returns to the fire pit, folding and putting his chair away, carefully setting it by the tent. He knew what he was doing, he was trying to get a rise out of Gladio, and by the way the Shield growls a little, he knew he was winning. Pugilism was never Gladio's strongest suit, at least when it came to Ignis. He left himself far too open and his moves were sloppy at best.

"I do _**not**_ _hold back._ " Gladio followed Ignis' lead, putting up his dishes and chair. Prompto could barely contain his excitement and shook Noct awake, 'dude Iggy and Gladio are going to get at it'. Noct looked at both his advisor and shield, mumbling something neither of them heard as he got his pack out, crafting a few extra potions.

"What are those for?" Prompto asks.

"Them." Noct responds casually pointing a single finger and waving it back and forth between the two, "It can get pretty brutal. Last time they did this sort of thing there was bloodshed." Prompto winced.

"Ouch. So who won?"

"Gladio claims he won, Specs claims he won."

"So a tie?"

"A tie."

"There was only one hit he was able to land." Ignis and Gladio in sync start stretching, pulling an arm across their chests and rolling their shoulders. "A cheap shot really."

"That's bullshit and you know it, Igs."

"One of the _few_ hits he was able to land. Despite a few cuts and bruises, I wasn't the one in the infirmary afterwards with a broken wrist." All the while Ignis starts moving things out of the way giving Gladio and him some space.

"Dude, that's nuts! Why didn't you guys stop after--"

 _"_ Because that means admitting defeat and _'what good is a Shield if he can be defeated.'_ " Noct mocks trying to mimic Gladio's voice, he then fakes the best, (yet terrible), Ignis accent he could muster. " _And a Scientia doesn't back down from a fight."_ The prince cackles when Gladio throws his shirt at him in retaliation. Ignis pretends to not be put off by the comment and politely hands Prompto his glasses as well as his gloves before they take their positions.

"Alright, rules are... don't die." Noctis shrugs, "Tap outs are allowed, round ends by default by knock out." He holds his hand up with Gladio's shirt gripped tightly, both of them watching it carefully as he brought it down.

"Round One. Fight." Prompto snorts. It doesn't take long before both of them are pushing each other's buttons. Gladio was fast, but Ignis of course was faster. Having been experienced in daggers, Ignis' was more than able to keep up in this fight, finding his opponents weak spots and exposing them immediately. Despite the shit-talking Ignis produces about how slow his partner would be without his sword, Gladio keeps up, matching each one of Ignis' strikes with a block and a counter of his own. Gladio attempts a jab to Ignis' jaw, only for the nimble advisor to dodge at the last moment. Ignis bounces on the heels of his feet, easily evading the onslaught of attacks. He rolls a shoulder and lets his guard down for all of one second and Gladio slams his fist against Ignis' nose.

The haven goes silent and movement from all four parties stop instantly. Ignis practically _yelps_ and brings his hand to his face, crimson coating his unmarred fingers. He looks back at his sparring partner who stood there like an anak in headlights.

"Specs!" Noct calls out holding up a potion, his advisor shakes his head and narrows his eyes.

"Oh shit, I'm in trouble." Gladio immediately puts his guard back up. Ignis moved forward and made it seem like he was ready to grapple his arms which in turn caused him to move up and face the threat head on, and just as they're about to connect, Ignis shifts tactics at the last minute to raise an unsuspecting knee to his sternum, knocking the wind out of him. His amber eyes go wide as he wheezes, and Ignis steps back enough to land an elbow to his back hard enough to bring him to one knee. Sweat dripped from both their foreheads and Ignis' hair slowly came undone.

"Interesting," Ignis gasps his voice low for Gladio to hear it, "It's been a while. I forgot how good you looked good on your knees," he croons, shifting on his feet with a smirk. Gladio's eyes flash of irritation as he regains his footing facing the agile advisor once more, Ignis blows a kiss just to rub salt into the wound. The fire crackled as Noct and Prompto watched intently from the sidelines. Gladio's quick to get back to his feet, still wheezing, but obviously _very much affected_ by the words Ignis said. They take their stances once more.

"Remember to use your head, Gladio." Ignis spits off to the side, the taste of metal in his mouth from his seeping nose. He managed to catch Gladio off guard, now his mind was somewhere else entirely. He glances down and then back up and with a knowing smirk, "preferably the one on your shoulders, not between your legs."

The fight draws on for several more minutes, and both of them start huffing and panting until finally Ignis manages to knock Gladio over putting him on his back. He straddles his hips and grinds casually against him and he chokes out a noise.

"Shall we end this my love?" Ignis pins Gladio's arms above his head and Gladio gulps.

"Only if you promise to make it one hell of a show." He finally says flicking his hips upwards, Ignis grins and looks to his watch.

"Would you look at the time." He climbs off and says far louder than the other exchanges. "Best put a pin in this and resume another time."

"Wha-Wait seriously?! The hell, Iggy?" Gladio immediately missed the warmth and contact having Ignis sitting firmly on his lap. Ignis gives him a wink and turns to Prompto and Noctis. "Alright, off to bed." He shoos them both off as if they were small children.

"Aww no fair." Prompto whines.

"I wanted to see you kick his ass!" Noctis actually seemed a bit deflated about it and Ignis plucks the medical supplies out of Noct's hand.

"I assure you, you just did. Now go. I've got a few wounds to patch up." Both of them listened and disappeared into the tent and Ignis takes the time to walk back over to Gladio who still laid out on the haven rock. He resumes his position and leans down, his lips catching Gladio's, his scruff burning his chin and nose at the irritation. He grinds his hips playfully and pulls away.

"Fuck Igs," Gladio breathes, but he does take the moment to caress Ignis' face, nose definitely swollen and broken from their fight, "I didn't mean to do that."

"Nonsense, I knew what I was getting myself into... Now. How about you help me with my injuries and..." he glances down at his lap and gives him a knowing grin, "I'll help with yours."

"Deal."


	7. Devious (IgNyxIo WoR)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a year and a half since the fall of Insomnia, a year and a half since Noctis went into the crystal, and a year and a half since anyone saw Nyx Ulric.
> 
> Sometimes a hero needs to make a grand entrance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a little plot bunny that's been living in my head rent free for a while... Might continue it in its own story if enough people bite. Enjoy. <3

"What's the matter G? Looks like you've seen a ghost." Nyx gave Gladio a devious grin, taking a step forward towards the shield. Something was off about the smile he was giving him, something so bone chilling that he couldn't shake the feeling that this encounter felt so wrong. It had to be wrong.

Nyx Uric died. He wasn't coming back and the person in front of him couldn't be. Gladio clenches his jaw. Hard amber eyes not breaking off for a moment. He'd just taken care of several daemons and just as he thought could get a breather when the voice called out to him. Gladio wasn't one to wear his heart on his sleeve if he didn't have to, but the wind left his lungs as he saw Nyx approach, casually meandering towards him.

  
"Tell me something no one else knows." Gladio keeps his greatsword at the ready, watching Nyx cock his head to the side, contemplating its response. No, definitely not. It's not Nyx. Nyx wouldn't hesitate with an answer. Nyx would be quick to respond with some witty banter just to see Gladio bristle. This had to be an illusion, some twisted up mind game that Ardyn was no doubt laughing about in the distance.

Gladio storms Nyx, greatsword going up and coming down for the blow when he sees a blue flash in front of him that stops him in his tracks. The sudden static in the air caused the atmosphere to shift. Two decorative kunai sticking out of the chest and head of the 'Nyx' that warbled as the illusion distorts. It shows the reality of an MT falling to the ground with a thud, a man standing over top of it. Black and red tendrils, wisps and sparks came from the machine as it laid out of commission.

Gladio blinks, lowering his weapon. His chest tightening at the sight of the Kunai being retrieved. The man flips the knife in his hand in a showboat style before holstering it. He turned to look at Gladio, stormy blue connecting with the Shield's amber.

"Hey G, miss me?" There was no mistake that Nyx was standing in front of him, not even with the illusions Ardyn conjured would they be able to mimic the use of the armiger. His grip tightens on his sword.

"Tell me something no one else knows." He watches, wondering maybe this is just another illusion.

"Talk about a welcoming committee." He laughs, and that laugh does something to Gladio, the pull at the corner of his lips as he points with one of his unsheathed kunai. "You cried like a bitch when you first got that done." He gestures to the tattoo, "My initials are along the first feather you had done, and Ignis' ar-"

"Stop."

And he does.

"Where the _fuck_ have you been Nyx."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Devious  
> adjective
> 
> Definition  
> 1 a : wandering, roundabout  
> b : moving without a fixed course : errant  
> 2 : out-of-the-way, remote  
> 3 a : deviating from a right, accepted, or common course  
> b : not straightforward : cunning; also : deceptive


	8. Amok (Promnis!!!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis x Sleep OTP despite what that man may think.
> 
> ... Okay, Promnis Comfort is pretty up there too. Turned into Prompto-centric comfort, I don't think ya'll mind right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> amok  
> amok � \uh-MUK\ � adverb  
> 1 : in a violently raging, wild, or uncontrolled manner  
> 2 : in a murderously frenzied state

Prompto didn't like to admit it, but he had nightmares. Most of the time he'd jerk awake and shake off whatever spooked him, and then there were other times where it stuck with him. It's why he and Ignis got along he supposed, both of them tended to be huge insomniacs when either work hits too hard, or their minds couldn't stop racing. It at least gave them one another to comfort without the fear and anxiety of waking someone else up on their behalf. The best part? They didn't have to tell the other one what was wrong.

His eyes snapped open and he let out a gasp, completely drenched in his own sweat Prompto shot upright. The room unfamiliar around him and he panicked and grabbed for the nearest device. His chocobo keychain jingled like a cat's collar as he nearly blinded himself with the time.

2:42a.

The middle of the night.

Great.

Prompto breathed deeply and pulled his knees up, his head finding its way between them as he continued to just focus on his breathing.

He was at Iggy's.

He was home.

It was okay.

It had been a few months since Prompto ended up moving in with Ignis, after the young advisor had found out that his parents were... well to put it as Ignis did: 'a piece of wet white bread could provide more support.' At the time, Prompto didn't see it as fair, his parents worked a lot. It wasn't that they abused him, they just were busy. He still had a roof over his head, and a bed to sleep in. Though over time he understood, he understood that what he was receiving was the bare necessities and that his parents weren't really there to help him grow up. King Regis still found time to come down to their school for parent teacher conferences for Noctis, and Gladio's dad when he was in school never missed a single sports game Gladio was in, and they were _royals._ They had jobs that no one else could compete with when it came to terrible schedules. Yet they still found time.

Prompto wasn't even thinking when he found himself in front of Ignis' bedroom door, the light still on. Needless to say Ignis was up, and they had the practically open door policy, after midnight, if a light was on, free game on bugging the other.

"Hey Iggy?" Prompto pushed open Ignis' bedroom door.

"Yes Prompto?" Ignis responds almost instantly, his eyes moving from the laptop in his bed to the blond standing in the door way. He looks down at his computer and back up at Prompto, eyebrows furrowing at the sight of the time. "It's nearly three in the morning, what on Eos are you doing up?"

"I could ask you the same." He gives a small smile before walking in, "who's running amok now?" he looked at the screen in front of him and squints. Words filled the screen and he couldn't make out a single sentence, without his contacts or his glasses it was a surprise sometimes that he could pass as even being able to see most of the time.

"Oh." Ignis waffled about trying to find the words, "as always, it's... it's always something." Ignis looks up at Prompto who was by definition, in his bubble. Curious blue eyes looking at Ignis' tired green. Ignis was too focused on the one in front of him he barely registered how he carefully closed his laptop and slid it off the side of the bed safely. Prompto pulls his glasses off, stretching over to set them on his side table.

"You need sleep." He said finally.

"Understatement of the century, darling." Ignis smiled and leaned into Prompto's touch as he ran his hands through his soft mouse-blond hair. He relaxes almost instantly, "you need your sleep as well."

"Yeah, I know." They both slid down on the bed, Prompto making himself comfortable on top of Ignis. His notoriously wild blond hair tickled the young advisor's nose and Ignis gave in, nuzzling the top of his head.

Both of them laid in silence, Ignis trying to wind down his brain by stroking the small of Prompto's back, and Prompto desperately listening intently to Ignis' heart. Each thud-thud grounding him that this was real and that he wasn't going anywhere, and that he was most certainly not alone. After a few minutes Ignis shifted, and the lights went out. Prompto barely registered the soft 'click' as the lamp turned off.

"Hey Iggy?"

"Yes dear?" Prompto looked up and pressed a soft kiss to Ignis' cheek, and Ignis returned a kiss to his lips which made Prompto grin.

"I love you." He spoke with a yawn, the hold around him tightens and Ignis whispers it right back.

"I love you too."

It wasn't long after before both of them fell asleep, held in each other's arms.


	9. Whithersoever (Gladnis)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio and Ignis get married. That's it. That's the chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whithersoever
> 
> conjunction
> 
> to whatever place.

"Thank you Noct, I truly appreciate the assistance, but I assure you, I can do my own hai-"

"Not a chance Specs." Noctis pushed Ignis down into the seat in front of the vanity. "You're not going to wear your hair in the way you do every other day of the week. Even Gladio's getting his done." Noctis said running his hands through Ignis' hair, swatting his friend's hand away from the brush.

"If you must know, I planned on keeping it down." He admitted softly, his prince removed his glasses setting them with care on the vanity. He sighed, giving up as Noctis scrubbed through the hair for a moment, nails digging barely against his skull.

"Not happening. You need something fresh." Noct ran a thin comb through Ignis' hair, parting it awkwardly, he grabbed a clip from the vanity's surface and clipped it leaving the hair in place. Ignis chuckled earning him a soft nudge. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Ignis covers his mouth with a white gloved hand grin across his lips, "I just had no idea you knew anything about doing hair Your Highness, so pardon me for being a little apprehensive." His friend laughs running a hand through his bedhead that actually was brushed for once.

"What can I say? Nyx taught me how to braid." Quick fingers quickly weaved one side of Ignis' head and he tied it off with a small white band before working on the other side. He combs over another part and begins to weave the hair back and forth. The rest on top flipped over so it laid over the already braided side.

"Ulric?" Ignis tilts his head only for Noctis to pause, straighten his head and continue on "Interesting, I need know how your curiosity must have been piqued to pick up such a skill." He grins, green eyes looking upwards through his own lashes to see Noctis turn several shades darker. Noctis grips the hair just a _tad_ bit tighter making Ignis laugh once more.

"Look, things get boring when you and Gladio aren't around." He reveals, Ignis arches a brow.

"I find that hard to believe, Prompto's almost never out of your sight."

"Hardy Har..." Noct sticks his tongue out finishing up the other side. "It just so happens that Nyx is..." His hands still as he finds his words.

"Boisterous? eccentric?"

"Yeah sure, that. Either way, when you and Gladio _left me alone to perish a few weeks ago._ "

"Don't be dramatic." Ignis chides.

"Okay fine, Nyx isn't like the other Glaive who just stand outside the door, he actually engages in shit like you and Gladio do. So he showed me how to braid and one night I did it to Prompto."

"He must have been excited."

"Oh big time, like a kid on Solstice getting a chocobo plush." Noct ties off the second braid and works on the top of Ignis' head, combing and brushing his hair back in a perfect swoop, a hand covers Ignis' eyes as he sprays his hair with a spritz of hairspray. He plucked Ignis' glasses up and handed them to him and watched as his friend blinked a few times, allowing his eyes to adjust.

His jaw hit the floor.

"Noct, this..." Ignis reached up and almost brushed his hair with his hand only to have it once again swatted away. "Its _beautiful._ "

"It's not done yet." Noctis takes a few small flowers from a vase that belonged to the wedding and he grinned placing them in each braid carefully. _"Now it's done."_

Ignis was left speechless, who knew a few braids and foliage could brighten up and create an absolutely stunning look. Noct took a step back admiring his work, proud that he contributed to something as substantial as Ignis' hairdo. He wouldn't let his friend hanging, and he most definitely wasn't letting him get away with being basic and boring. Ignis could feel his eyes start to well up and he pressed his tongue to the roof of his mouth. He would not cry. A Scientia isn't meant to cry.

Thank the Astrals for small miracles when Ignis had asked Gladio for a small wedding. A part of him assumed Gladio would want to show him off in the loudest way possible making a grand spectacle. Ignis even humored the thought of Gladio pointing at him excitedly to the press and yelling _'That's my husband!!!!'_ and proceed to romantically dip him and giving the press the best kiss to hit papers since King Regis and Queen Auela's wedding. Thankfully, Gladio agreed to keep it small. Immediate family and friends only, and definitely no photography.

Well, no _public_ photography. Prompto fully jumped immediately at the opportunity to document their ceremony, an opportunity that wasn't even there until Prompto deemed it so. Gladio and Ignis both laughed about it and agreed, Prompto would be the best to take their photos. Their guest list was small but mighty. King Regis, who insisted on giving Ignis away as he watched him grow up along side Noctis for so many years. Queen Aulea who's been the backbone of motherly support to him throughout the years. Danu Amicitia, or as Gladio loving called her 'Ma', enough spoken there, Gladio was a 'momma's boy' through and through. Clarus by default had to be invited, as Gladio joked but Ignis agreed that it wouldn't be the same without Clarus. Iris, who most definitely didn't let Gladio not invite her and Gladio was pretty sure his mom would have his head if he said no. Not that he would, he adored his sister. Prompto was a shoe-in with how close he was to both of them as well as Noctis, and Noctis of course was invited because it was _Noctis._ Crowned Prince, the dorky best friend that they truly knew and loved, and a real friend to them both when they needed it.

It was a small ceremony, with only eight in attendance.

Ignis gracefully walked down the hall, with his head held high and a bouquet of flowers in his hand. He approached the gardens and found that King Regis was waiting for him just before the door.

"Your majesty." Ignis gave a bow, Regis quickly caught him before he could sink any further and stood him upright as best as he could. One hand clutching heavily to the cane in his left hand.

"Ignis, my boy. There's no need for such formalities today." He grinned wide, opening his arms to Ignis who immediately melted in his soft touch. "You look spectacular." He gave his back a few pats before Ignis pulled away. "Are you ready?" The older mans smile comforted Ignis, and he knew he had nothing to be afraid of.

If Ignis were being completely honest, there was not a doubt in his mind that this is what he wanted. He's spent _months_ planning this wedding on top of the many duties he had grown accustomed to catering to, all that anxiety and stressful energy was melting away as he let out a deep breath he didn't even know he was holding.

"Certainly." Ignis nods to his King who offers his arm.

"May I?"

"You may." He responds with a laugh, looping his arm with the King as they pushed through the doors and into the garden. Ignis felt safe with the King by his side, the elder was like a father to him. No, he was his father. He, and Queen Aulea were the closest thing to a family that he could ever wish for. For being a child of a noble line, they had no reason to treat him as if they were his own, but they did without so much as a fuss and Ignis was forever grateful.

Ignis' eyes lit up as his shoes made contact with the grass, flowers in full bloom all around. The Garden of Queen Aulea and Lady Danu. Ignis' breath shook as he took the sights in. It wasn't as though he'd never been in the garden before, on the contrary, he'd been here numerous times. A lot of time has been spent on the grounds, whether he tried to clear his head or found it as a nice spot to eat lunch without the annoyance of other stuck up snobby court members to bother him. There was something very powerful about the garden, that when Ignis and Gladio had discussed locations, it came as a first pick for the both of them.

Having grown up within the citadel's walls they saw the garden a lot. Danu and Aulea had started the garden just after the marriage of Danu and Clarus. The King and Shield insisted that their wives have a shared space that allowed them to find contentment and relaxation, having known that running a kingdom and protecting a King, came with many headaches along the way. Gladio, Ignis and Noctis all grew up here. Gladio would fondly tell Ignis about the times he'd help his mom plant flowers while she was still pregnant with Iris, and how Iris when she was old enough would 'disappear' to scare her brother half to death thinking he'd lost her. Noctis and Ignis were joined at the hip from the very first day Ignis was brought to the Crown City. They would run and play as Danu and Aulea would chat idly among themselves, keeping careful eyes on the children. Ignis remembered having scrapped his knee when neither the Queen nor Lady were around, and Noct had panicked rushing off to find someone who could help. Regis had been there quicker than little Ignis could process, rubbing the tears away from his face as he jokingly asked if they needed to cut it off. It had Ignis laugh through the tears when he quietly said 'no' and he helped him to his feet. Ignis affectionately recalls the time Prompto excitedly gripped Ignis' shoulder when he and Noct shared their first kiss underneath the shady willow.

All these emotions flooded him, and his chest tightened, with each step he wanted to pace faster and faster until he was held in Gladio's arms, but out of respect to the hobbling king, he stayed close by his side.

At last, after passing each one of his friends and family, Ignis finally joined hands with Gladio who looked dashing as always. His hair was also braided and decorated with the same flowers Ignis' was. He smiles and reaches to caress his cheek, padding away the tears that the Prince's Shield had shed along the way with a gloved thumb. Ignis' eyes burned seeing such a sight, and he softly sniffled, everything hitting him at once.

"Hey." Gladio's voice cut through Ignis' thoughts, and his eyes gazed into his soon-to-be-husband's. "Everything's alright." He gives him a lop sided smile and Ignis nods trying to regain himself.

"I'm sorry. It's just tha-"

"It's overwhelming."

"Yes."

"Are you alright?" He asks low and careful as King Regis gets himself into position, "We can stop if we need to if this isn't somethin-"

"No!" Ignis spoke far too quickly and immediately followed it up, "No, I want this... Gods I want this Gladio."

"Well then we won't wait any longer." Gladio re-clasps his hands with Ignis as Regis starts speaking, half way through the first paragraph he started to skim through, knowing that they all couldn't wait for it to be over with, but most importantly they wanted to hear their vows. Gladio goes first, pulling out a few flash cards and Ignis let out an unrestrained laugh as he does so.

"I, Gladio Amicitia."

A throat clears off to the side and he instantly recognizes it as his mother.

"I, Gladiolus Rose Amicitia, take you, Ignis Scientia to be my husband. I can't promise that I'll always be level headed, or that I'll always be this sexy." Ignis shoves his shoulder and Clarus taps the back of his head, a flower falling from his braided hair. His laugh echos as he continues, "But I'll always promise to love you with my entire being. I'll raise you up for as long as I shall live. You're an amazing man, you've got that sexy brain of yours, and that rockin' ass-"

 _"Gladio!"_ Iris, Danu, and Clarus all chided. Prompto and Noctis barely restrained their laughter, and frankly neither could Ignis. Thank goodness this wasn't televised.

"Okay, Okay! Eesh, tough crowd. I promise to love you for as long as I'm alive and long after in death." Gladio unclasped Ignis' glove sliding it off and carefully places a gold band to Ignis' finger. He brings his hand to his lips and kisses Ignis' knuckles.

Regis gestures to Ignis who lets out a shaky breath.

"I, Ignis Scientia, take you, Gladiolus Rose Amicitia, to be my husband. Whether you shall face illness, or be in great health, I promise to provide the best life I possibly can give you. I will always love you with my entire being, and raise you up for as long as I shall live. I promise to love you for as long as I'm alive, and long after death. Whithersoever you may go, I shall follow. Whatsoever challenges we may face, we shall defeat them together." He slips the gold band onto Glaido's finger and they lace their hands together once more.  
  
"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you, married."

They don't even wait for Regis to finish his sentence before Gladio pulls Ignis in quickly to press the most fevered kiss known to man to Ignis' lips. The kiss lasts far longer any typical kiss, and it leaves Ignis several shades darker, and Gladio out of breath and smug. He adjusts his glasses and grins seeing his friends and family cheer.

Lady Danu gets to Ignis first. Her arms wrapping around him tightly giving him the trademarked Amicitia bear hug.

"Welcome to the family, son." She spoke with a grin, she released him and immediately went to give Gladio the same hug.

Aulea was next, and she placed her hands on either side of his cheeks bringing their foreheads together before she took the moment to wrap her own arms around him, one on his back and the other on his head.

"I am so proud of you my dear. May the Astrals guide you and Gladio throughout your adventure known as life."

"Thank you Your Maje-" Blue eyes bore daggers into the sea-glass green, "Thank you mom." He says sheepishly, the word still foreign on his tongue.

The ceremony ended, and the party comes and goes as all of their guests gather around on the garden floor, sharing stories and memories of years gone by. Ignis fiddles with the ring around his finger while pressing his back against Gladio's chest. He watches as their family laughs and cries, and something blooms deep within his chest. The realization he was apart of it all. With Gladio's face against his neck and they swayed softly Ignis closed his eyes, allowing himself to get lost in the atmosphere around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May I offer you a soft Gladnis in this trying time?
> 
> This is how Noct does Ignis' hair.  
> https://www.weddingforward.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/11/wedding-updos-for-short-hair-formal-faux-hawk-for-short-blonde-bridal-hair-with-braids-ericcarterhair-via-facebook-334x500.jpg
> 
> I'm also most definitely posting this as a one-shot on its own.


	10. Guileless (IgNoct)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soft IgNoct feels post-Crystal and WOR.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guileless  
> [ gahyl-lis ]   
> adjective
> 
> sincere; honest; straightforward; frank.

Ignis carefully reached forward, his ungloved slender fingers caressing Noctis' face, slowly, and deliberately. Noct displayed a couple days' stubble on his baby face, and it scratched his palms as he took his time memorizing every feature on his Kings face. Something he'd been wanting to do for ten years, he wanted to see him in the only way he currently knew how. He felt his nose, those arched, guileless eyebrows, which seem to always verify his tone, and Ignis felt his cheek tighten as his lips pulled up into a smile. He brushes over them still amazed with how soft they were.

"Do you plan on feeling me up all night, or are you going to kiss me, Specs?" Ignis' cheeks heat up and he laughs, pressing a soft kiss to Ignis' fingertips.

"Apologies, Your Majesty. After all these years, you still manage to be so captivating." Ignis admits and Noctis leans in, his nose brushed against Ignis' first causing the blind man to pull back. Noct's hand and fingers pushed itself along the back of his Advisor's head, pulling him in close. Their lips meet and Noct releases a breath he didn't register holding. Ignis' hands pull from Noctis' face and they drape around his neck as the kiss continues.

His lips were soft against his own and he sighed as they continued. Noct reluctantly pulled away first, but took interest in Ignis' neck and jaw, his lips touching every piece of exposed skin they could. Ignis hummed in approval, eyes closed while holding his King tight.

"I missed you." Noct murmured against Ignis' flesh. The way Noctis said it Ignis knew he wanted to say something else entirely.

"I missed you too." Ignis repeats in the same fond tone. Noctis takes hold of Ignis' hand and he began to pull them along. "Noct? Where are you taking me?"

"Where you belong." Ignis can hear the curl of his Kings lips, "my bed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize on the short update today, I promise more IgNoct in the future.
> 
> GG if you're reading this, thanks for being a big support. <3


	11. Bunkum (IgNoct)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis wants to cook Ignis dinner and spend time with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't upload anything yesterday, my bad.  
> Had some really wack brain days.
> 
> Here's some IgNoct in this trying time.  
> Thanks for sticking with me <3

Noctis threw his book bag in the back seat of Ignis’ car when it pulled up. The advisor long gotten used to the gesture and already had the back window rolled down awaiting for the backpack to fly through it. With a huff Noctis opens the front passenger door and plops himself into the seat. He buckles himself in and pulls out his phone, mumbling a small ‘Hey’, as he busts open his mobile game vice of choice.

“Long day your highness?”

“Yeah, it was fine, I guess. Really boring.” Noctis leaned his head against the window as Ignis begins to slowly pull away from the school, turning on to the main road to take Noctis back to his apartment. It wasn’t until three streets before their destination that he looked up, something dawning on him as he mumbled, "hey can we stop by the store?” Ignis without missing a beat, nods and changes course for the store. His curiosity was piqued to say the least, seeing as he had done his shopping earlier in the week.

“Of course, I was unaware you needed anything. I would have picked it up before you got out from class.”

“Nah, it’s fine.” Noct chewed the inside of his cheek, “Didn’t really know I wanted it until I said something to you.”

“Anything in particular I could run in to grab for you?” Silence filled the space between them as Ignis pulled the car into the parking lot, prepping the vehicle so Noct could stay inside. With clouds overhead it was bound to storm soon, best to make it quick. He looked over at Noctis who shrugged off his school blazer and unbuckled his seat belt before clamoring out of the vehicle.

“Kinda figured we could cook something tonight. You know, just the two of us.” Noctis shoves his phone into his pocket and looks at Ignis who rises from the driver's seat, locking it behind him as he follows Noctis in into the store.

“I do not wish to put a damper on the idea, I did have plans tonight, Highness.” Noctis gave him a look and without him having to open his mouth Ignis corrects himself, _"Noct."_

“To cook and eat alone in your apartment after you already cooked me dinner?” Ignis’ face flushed. Maybe he did plan on eating alone, maybe he had other plans, who's Noctis to judge? A quick quip died on his lips as Noct continued, “It’ll have to wait for tomorrow. ” Noctis shoves his hands in his pocket as Ignis grabs a basket.

"It could have been important." Ignis breathes a little annoyed.  Noctis waves him off and Ignis can only hold off rolling his eyes for so long.

“Let me treat you for once. You work way too hard.” Noctis says strolling behind Ignis, a single finger comfortably wrapped through the back belt loop of Ignis’ slacks. Ignis smiles at the comment and gesture as they continue to stroll through the store. Noctis nor Ignis were one for PDA, and as much as they both would love to be public with their affections, they both heavily refrained. Noctis didn't like the press all inside his business, and Ignis would rather not be the topic of every headline in Insomnia if he didn't have to be.   


"Oh what a load of bumkun. I do not work too hard." All he received in response was a look.

It wasn't long until they both found what they needed, retreating with their goods before Noctis could get too overwhelmed. Ignis tried to pry out of Noctis what they planned on making, but his prince kept his lips sealed the entire way home. With groceries and book bag in tow, Noctis opens his door for Ignis who may be a tad more surprised than usual to see that his apartment had stayed clean. Noct began to pull various ingredients from his cupboards strewing them about on the counter. It took everything in his willpower to not organize his counter space, and instead he took a seat at the kitchen island. Noctis takes his time and works with each element as him and Ignis idly talked about their days, ranging from school being boring as always, to what Prompto was up to and how the counsel still sucked majorly.

It wasn't the best looking, but Ignis had to give Noctis credit where it was due, it was edible, and more so it tasted nice. He found himself going for a second bowl and watched the delight when Noctis' blue eyes sparkled. He was glad his prince was getting the hang of cooking. A year ago he burnt the pans beyond recognition and they were beyond saving. Soon after they settled on the couch flipping on a random rom-com of Noct's choosing. Ignis still couldn't put a finger on what could have spurred all of this on, but he wasn't complaining with his prince curled up by his side.

His hand found itself carding through Noctis' dark and full locks. Idly he scraped his nails against his scalp, fingers twisting strands of hair as he curled his palm, pulling the hair and releasing it afterwards. He repeated the motion, continuous, and uniformed. Noctis' eyes close and his head now pulled a little against the movement, silently insisting on a more firm pull. Ignis obliged, his nails massaging his scalp, long slender fingers tangled up in his messy hair.

Despite himself Noct lets out a whine as Ignis continues to mess with his hair, a pleasant smile forming on his face as each tug sent all sorts of sensations. He loved having his hair messed with, whether it was being brushed, scrubbed, or fiddled with. It was absolutely amazing, especially when Ignis did it.

Truth be told, Ignis was probably the only person who would be allowed to touch Noctis' hair like that. His touch was firm yet gentle, and as Noctis rolled his eyes, he was in heaven the entire time. He felt Ignis chuckle and his eyes fluttered open barely, his ears not quite registering what Ignis had said. Thankfully he said it again.

"Does that feel good?"

"Yes." Noctis sighs, his eyes falling closed once more. "Gods... you know just how I love it." Ignis buries his face into his neck to hide his blush from no one other than himself. "More than one way that's for sure." He laughed. His laugh quickly died off and replaced itself with a moan as the soft skin of his neck was attacked.

"I want to thank you for dinner Noct." Ignis brushes his lips against Noct's skin, "Perhaps I can treat you to desert?"


	12. Rapport (RegClar)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who's ready for some RegClar!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rapport  
> noun ra-POR
> 
> Definition  
> : a friendly, harmonious relationship; especially : a relationship characterized by agreement, mutual understanding, or empathy that makes communication possible or easy

Clarus holds out his hand to Regis sensing his prince's frustrations once the meeting was adjourned. After the closing words from King Mors; his father, and his shield Eno Amicitia; Clarus' mother the rest of the counsel filed out, leaving the prince and his own shield alone. Regis takes his hand and Clarus pulls him close, his arms wrapping around him, engulfing him in a blanket of affection that were his arms.

The moments they had like this were irreplaceable and priceless and the older shield knew that his prince was silently crying out to be taken away. Silently crying out to breathe and get out beyond the castle walls that after a while became stale, and stuffy. Over several years they had grown a great rapport with one another, from knowing each other since childhood.

Since the day of Clarus' twenty-fourth birthday he swore his oath to protect Prince Regis, and he never left the other mans side. Regis of course joked afterwards, poking fun of his inaugural speech and how;

_If I didn't know better, that had almost sounded like a love confession, Clarus._

Regis of course knew, only nineteen and he himself had longed for a legitimate confession just so he could rebuttal with his own. Clarus had laughed at the wisecracks, smile faltering slightly when he knew he wasn't looking. However Regis was quick to remind him that they were stuck with each other, _in every way imaginable._ He enunciated it like that too, and when Clarus remembers that his mood springs back up.

To think that ceremony was only a few months ago, and Regis comfortably stood in his shields arms, something neither of them dare to attempt with anyone else in the room. Too many cocked eyebrows and shitty members around who liked to gossip more than old hags at a coffee house. They stay held in each others arms for several more moments, Regis petting the tail ends of Clarus' long brown locks that sat at the base of his neck until they both pulled away, quickly brushing themselves down to straighten up. Best to save face from the gawking cocks and hens.

They walk through the halls, idly chatting with one another, trying to take their minds off royalty and duties. Inevitably Regis somehow always brought the topic back around until finally Clarus stops him.

"Come on." Clarus takes off without a second word, and Regis is quickly following along hands clasped together with one another. A laugh escaping the prince as their shoes hit the tile with each point of contact, echoing down the halls. They reach the parking garage and Regis stops, his hand pulling away as Clarus mounts on his motorbike. He holds out the helmet sitting on the handlebar for him to take. After a moment Clarus shook the helmet once more. "Regis, come on."

And it was at that moment, Regis realized how deathly terrified he was of the motorbike. He looked at Clarus, a hint of fear in his eyes as he took the helmet. Their hands touch at the pass and Clarus gives him a smile.

"Do you trust me?" Clarus asks suddenly, blue eyes sparkling with anticipation watching him shift from one foot to the other. His hand now extended to Regis while mounted on the bike, and the terror and fear washed away from Regis' being as he nods taking Clarus' hand.

"Of course." He mounts on right behind Clarus and slips on the helmet, a soft "What about yours?" He asks and Clarus laughs.

"The citadel is stuffy enough as it is, I'd rather not cram myself in one of those things."

"Then why give me one?"

"Because my mother and your father would have my head if your skull cracked like a fried egg all over the pavement." Clarus revs up the bike and takes off, Regis clinging desperately onto his waist.

"Well that's comforting!" He says with his eyes screwed tight, wind whipping past them as Clarus continued to speed off, whisking him to the outer skirts of town where they could relax.

And maybe kiss a little.

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love ya GG! and if Mars reads this! This is for you too!!


	13. Effusive (Gladnis, NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis' first time with Gladio. Can he take on the behemoth or is he going to tap out? Find out on this episode of: WoTD
> 
> Its just smut. There's no plot. Bone Apple Teeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take it! Take the smut. It's literally just smut.

Ignis splays his hands across one of Gladio's broad shoulders while the other firmly sits on his chest as he takes a seat on the Prince's Shield’s lap. Gladio’s hardened erection slick with lube and precome was standing at firm attention to his prepared backside. The thought of Gladio being inside him was exhilarating. There's a reason Ignis keeps a minimalistic lifestyle. His uncle would most definitely have his head if he found any sort of toys in Ignis' personal belongings, so unfortunately he had little to no experience. He'd only dabbled with his fingers, which he knew would be no match for the literal behemoth waiting to make its home deep inside him.

"Iggy--" He manages before Ignis closes the distance between the both of them, capturing his remarkably soft lips with his own. Whatever he had to say could wait. He pulls himself away, half-lidded amber eyes watching his sea-glass green as Ignis reaches behind to grasp Gladio's throbbing erection, lining it up with his buttocks. 

He takes a moment before easing himself down onto his shaft, faster than Gladio anticipated judging by his choked gasp. His fingers curl against Ignis' hip, nails digging into his pristine skin. Ignis hisses, and Gladio doesn't know if it's from the pain of taking too much too quickly, the bite of his nails or if it was the sound of passion.

"Iggy, be careful." One of Gladio's hands caresses Ignis' cheek. "It's kind of a lot." He grows bashful, but Ignis gives him a look of determination. He grins, lips curling in a mischievous manner.

"I'm up to the challenge." The young advisor hums taking Gladio’s cock a little more this time at a slower pace. He bites his lip, trying to choke back the sounds of pleasure.

"Igs?"

"Yes?" He sighs, running a set of fingers against Gladio's newly buzzed scalp.

"Be as loud as you want. No one’s home." He smirks giving an experimental thrust upwards watching as Ignis' eyes go wide, and an unrestrained moan escapes the man with mouse-blonde hair. The shock of pleasure is new and foreign, but just as it happened it fades as Gladio pulls back out. He strokes his boyfriend’s back when he clenches his shoulder. The last thing he wants is to hurt, or overwhelm his boyfriend. This was an uncharted territory for both of them, so Gladio keeps a careful eye out for any sort of hesitation. 

Ignis whines as Gladio pulls out feeling less full and satisfied. Ignis' heart races as he gets bold taking an opportunity presented to him. Or as most would say 'take the bull by the horns.' Without a warning Ignis sinks completely, taking Gladio’s entire length. Moans from both men fill the room and Gladio could swear he could blow his load right then and there if he doesn't move soon.

Sure he'd been with a number of chicks as a newly graduated high schooler, but none of them could take him, and frankly none of them felt this good. Ignis sat all pretty, his own cock beet red and leaking from the abuse of no contact. He wraps his fingers around Ignis' dick and gives a stroke only to have his hand pried away.

"I don't think I'd last long if you do that, my love." He admits, his lips against Gladio's neck, neither of them moving just basking in the warmth of each other. Gladio rumbles a little laugh.

"You and me both Igs. Either you move, I'm going to move." Gladios words come out soft, and dangerous all in the same breath. However if Ignis were honest with himself, he wanted to hurt. To feel completely full and to be gratified.

"I'm not made of porcelain." He admits not making a movement to move, teasing and testing the waters. Gladio pulls him up and brings him back down on his cock as he thrusts once. Ignis' eyes roll back, a scream of pleasure escaping him. “Fuck!”

Oh.

Oh.

Gladio flushed, the sound of Ignis cursing was music to his ears. His eyes remain trained on Ignis as his boyfriend’s head hangs low. Ignis’ jaw slacks as he pants, suddenly unable to catch his breath. He marveled at the sight before him, and it was hotter than Ifrit himself.

"Again." Ignis demands with a shaky breath, he doesn’t lift his head and looks through his eye lashes at Gladio. He was left wanting to feel the rush of satisfaction and adrenaline that shot up his spine just a moment before. Gladio obliges repeating the same motion, hips snapping to meet with his ass. Effusive noises escape Ignis as an unreserved moan leaves his lips. “Yes!”

Gladio falls into a rhythm, while Ignis practically bounced on his massive dick. Both of them lose the ability to speak coherently as time progresses on. Their hands wander, and their lips seek out unmarred skin as they hastily pick up the pace. It wasn’t long before Gladio couldn’t seem to take it anymore.

“Shit Igs.” He wheezes as Ignis drags his teeth against his neck, enough to sting but far from leaving any sort of mark, “Babe… I gotta-” 

“I know,” Ignis chokes out as Gladio firmly grasps his leaking dick, fondling it repeatedly in a fevered manner, he attempts to stay in time with his own movements but the sensation is too much. His hips stutter and the pooling heat in his stomach explodes as he releases deep into Ignis’ ass. Ignis takes over as Gladio’s movements become erratic on his quivering erection, his thighs shook, over-stimulation taking hold as he reaches his own climax, stringy spurts of cum landing on his chest. Ignis leans in taking Gladio’s lips with his own as they both ride out their orgasms.

“How was that?” Ignis asks, his voice sounding raw.

“You did fucking amazing babe,” Gladio murmurs breathlessly against Ignis’s lips as he pulls himself out. “I love you.” Ignis moans, the full sensation fades, leaving him empty and wanting. Gladio pulls him down onto his mattress and presses a kiss to his sweat laced forehead.

“I love you too, my love,” Ignis closes his eyes resting his head on his chest.


	14. Discombobulate (Brotherhood Era, Amicitia-Centric, Mentions of Gladnis)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The scene is set, Gladio's in senior year of high school. It's after dinner, Jared's cleaning up in the kitchen. Iris is upstairs doing her homework, Clarus is in his study taking a load off, and Gladio and his mom are having a heart to heart near the fireplace of the Amicitia Manor. He's just stabbing and poking the fire with the fire iron barely keeping up with the conversation, his mother notes his withdrawal and disinterest over the last several weeks, and like Gladio with the fire, she pokes and prods her son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys get TWO updates today because I may have missed a day, and it also was my birthday on the 14th... I have no excuse for the 15th though, I just forgot.
> 
> Anyway! Hope you guys enjoy this lovely piece of Gladio and his Mom having a fun little conversation.

"So how's class going?" (Danu known better as) Momma Amicitia bumped her shoulder with Gladio as she scooted herself closer to the fire. They both sat on the rug, her with her knees up, and Gladio in a standard Criss-cross fashion. Both their eyes were trained on the fire in front of them as it burned. The flames whipped outwards with each prod and they basked in the warmth.

"Good," Gladio grumbled; he made no move to look at her. She frowned and hoped he'd open up.

"How's your grades?"

"Fine." Silence followed as Gladio sighed. He leaned back on his hands and just watched the fire. Conflict written clear as day on his face. Momma Amicitia brushed her thick black hair out of her face, hands clasped around her own knees as she continued.

"How's... oh what's her name... that sweet blonde girl you brought over three weeks ago. She was quite a catch."

"Jackie?" Gladio raised an eyebrow, and the first time that night he glanced over at his mom. Young honey eyes met with stunning hazel. He looked back at the fireplace and mumbled, "Uh, we broke up."

"Oh, well that's a shame. What happened there?" She bumped her shoulder with Gladio as he drew his knees close to his chest. He poked the fire and watched the white logs crumble.

" ‘Dunno."

"Which means you do know." She was determined to get to the bottom of this, and something told her she was getting closer to the root of the issue. He groaned and laid back on the floor. His hands dragged down his face which gave her all the confirmation she needed. "Just let it out." 

"I think I might like guys," he admitted. He looked up at the ceiling and then closed his eyes as he waited for some sort of response. She furrowed her brows and cocked her head to the side. Definitely not what she thought he was going to say, but she'll take it.

“Okay, so you broke up with her because you like guys?”

“Think, I like guys, and no. Well, sort of — I caught her making out with this dude from Algebra behind the bleachers after gym a few days ago. Figured it’d be best to just let her go.”

“I didn’t even like her to begin with.” Gladio snorted at the confession, despite not even two minutes ago she told him she thought Jackie was sweet. “She always seemed a bit too snotty for her own good. Like she was better than anyone else.”

“You’re taking this ‘I might like guys’ thing surprisingly well.”

“Would you prefer if I disowned you?”

“What? No. I just.” He pushed himself up and placed his head on his knees. At this point he didn’t even want to look at the fire. "I just feel like I'm everything you guys didn't want. I was supposed to be the one to do everything right. Go to college. Be a great shield. Marry a chick and bust out a couple children along the way. I feel like if I tell dad he's not going to take it well. I’m discombobulated, and all over the place." Momma Amicitia caressed her son’s cheek.

"Rosebud, listen to me.” She lifted his face up and cupped it between her hands, she gently forced the eye contact between herself and her son, “There's not a single paved road to success and happiness. More than anything-- don't get me wrong, I want you to be successful,” sighed at the realization she was bound to get off track, “but more than anything I want you to be happy. You know that, and you and I both know you'll still be a wonderful shield for Prince Noctis just like your father is for Reggie. We'll always love you.” She grinned as she pulled her hands away, neatly clasping them together on her lap. “Honestly, you and your father have more in common than you’d think about this."

"Whaddya mean?" Gladio looked bewildered as his mother laughed, hand settled against her chest as she admitted the following.

"Honey, he's been up Regis' ass since before you were born. And we've kind of known you've might at the very least been interested in either Noctis or Ignis since you were about ten. We knew this was coming."

“Wait, dad and the King?” He blinked, eyes filled with wonder and confusion not even touching the speculation from his parents.

“Mhmm.”

“And you knew?”

“I’ve always known, so does Queen Aelua.” She taps her son’s nose “Just because he looks like a grumpy guppy, doesn’t mean he’s pigheaded or prude. He won’t disown you when he’s in the same boat. So don’t tie yourself up in knots about what your father might think. He’s going to support and love you.” Gladio barked out a laugh, his mother joined and they bumped their foreheads together. He definitely learned some things tonight, and his honeyed eyes brightened. “I do have one question.” She asked quietly, brimmed with excitement.

“What?”

“Ignis or Noctis?” She grinned as he went rosy, he pulled away and threw his head back as he confessed.

“Ignis.”

“Hah!” Clarus barked out his own laugh, which resulted in Gladio jumping damn near out of his skin at the sight of his dad in the doorway to the living room.

“Ifrit’s ass dad, what the hell?”

“Sorry, one, congrats on figuring yourself out. Second of all. Reggie owes me three-hundred Crown.” He held up three fingers to his wife, Danu rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at her husband.

“Clarus! What have I told you about making bets with Regis!”

“You’re making bets with the King?” Gladio asks even more exasperated.


	15. Inextricably (IgNyx(Io) Reunion)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fell behind a couple days, anyone still reading this thing?
> 
> inextricably  
> [ in-ik-strik-uh-blee ]  
> adverb
> 
> in a way that is unable to be separated or disentangled.

The whole scenario didn't make sense, and Ignis didn't know if he was dreaming, or having a nightmare.

Most would probably refer to it as a dream.

The premise was outlandish enough.

Imagine it, driving along with your friends and boyfriend in the back seat, it's raining and not letting up any time soon. You see a figure hold out a thumb to try and hitch his way to the nearest rest stop. You don't stop, you're not bringing in some riffraff-- a practical stray in the royal Regalia. It's bad enough muddy boots decorate the floorboards almost every time it rains. Everyone in the car is yelling for you to pull over. Turn around. Anything to get you to stop... and you see him. He's been dead for a literal year and a half at this point and he's there.

You wouldn't believe it, so why would Ignis?

It seemed far too good to be true.

There were thousands of people out in Eos wishing that they could fall hopelessly into that romance novel plot or hallmark movie story line. If anyone would have asked Ignis months ago, he probably would have agreed. Anyone would want that.

Ignis didn't realize how much it stung.

His fingers tighten against the steering wheel as the rain continues to pour down. The chatter in the car fades out as he kept sinking further in his thoughts.

He doesn't move.

He doesn't blink.

_He stares._

He stares at the man standing dead center of the road in the pouring rain. He wore ragged and waterlogged Kingsglaive gear, and was in a desperate need of a shave. But there's no mistake.

It couldn't...

"It's Nyx." Prompto's the first to cut Ignis out of his own head. Gladio is furiously shaking the back of Ignis' seat asking if he sees what they see too.

Ignis doesn't respond. His throat suddenly runs dry, his eyes _burn,_ and he quickly felt out of breath.

He doesn't remember what happens next. He doesn't remember parking the Regalia, or climbing out and being soaked from the rain. He doesn't remember anything other than he was beginning to be soaked from the rain above and that he was safe in Nyx's arms. Despite it all, Nyx still smelled like Nyx. He still held Ignis like Nyx. It was still him. Ignis fights it in himself to peel away, to strike him in the chest for all the worry and pain he caused, but he stayed put. Rain soaking them both, and eventually all five of them as they held each other. The rain masking the tears that fell from all of their cheeks. He praised whatever Astral was responsible for this reunion, realizing that they were forever inextricably tied in each others lives.


	16. Gulosity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lost queen of Insomnia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gulosity!  
> Excessive Appetite: GREEDINESS

See, Gladio loved to read. He's always been the one to rummage through old bookshelves and just read something. He found solace in reading romance of course, it wasn't a secret he loved every sappy and spicy thing that was written on the page, but he also loved history.

One fateful afternoon Clarus had left his study open and Gladio immediately took the chance to sneak in.

From an exceptionally young age he knew his father kept the greatest history books, all those first editions, and hand written novels with entries that never got processed for public release.

It was so fascinating to him.

Gladio made his way into his father's office and he plucked a book off the shelf. He makes himself comfortable in his dad's chair until he was inevitably told to scram. He kicked his feet up, propping them on his dad's desk just like his father would.

_History of The Lucis Caelum's._

The book was thick and the spine was old having been bound a few times to preserve its contents. Gladio carefully opened the book barely opening it all the way to keep the spine from breaking.

It piqued his interest quickly, though that interest did falter when it started several kings and queens into the line.

Nothing he didn't already know which was honestly quite frustrating.

One of the oddest entries by far was that written of a woman named Acantha. Gladio squinted at the text trying to make out that, yes, in fact, that's the name written underneath the scribbles of ink that desperately tried to block out. The entry continues:

_'A queen Insomnia would soon forget. Mired in her own gulosity and superciliousness, she deserted her husband, King Mors and abandoned her son, Prince Regis with no remorse.'_

"Wow, what a bitch." Gladio frowned. "Why marry a king if you're going to up and leave?"

"Well you said it yourself, she was a bitch." Clarus said from the doorway giving Gladio the heart attack of a life time. The young Shield shot up, feet still on the desk. He snaps the book closed with haste, and petrified eyes look up to his dad who shakes his head. "I hope you're enjoying yourself."

"Dad look I was just-"

"interested in the history of the Lucis Caelum's. I can see that." He makes his way around his study, he exams his shelves and pulls out a black leather bound book handing it over to Gladio. "I do not mind if you read," He says as Gladio takes the book from him and he swats at his son's feet. "But feet stay off the desk."

"Yes Sir." Gladio took the book and got to his feet. He looks down and reads the cover. _History of The Amicitia's_. He lifts an eyebrow.

"Best to know where you come from before you prod around in other's histories." Clarus mentions settling down in his chair, he lets out a sigh as he reclines back, propping his feet up on his desk. Gladio bites the inside of his cheek as he tries not to call his dad out. "And Gladio?"

"Yea Dad?"

"Acantha is written out of history for a reason. Let's leave her there. Understood?"

"Understood."


	17. Mammonism (Gladnis ft. Prompto's Wellbeing)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paparazzi is a bitch and unfortunately, Prompto's mixed in the middle. Poor Prompto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mammonism  
> [Mam-uh-niz-uhm]  
> Noun  
> The greedy pursuit of riches.

"Igs. Calm down. It's just the media."

"Calm down? Just the Media? They're perverting the truth, Gladio. These paparazzi fawn at the feet of mammonism, selling out Insomnia and Lucians alike for their daily bread, or for what is about the same-- their salary. They do not care about _what_ they write. They don't care about _who_ they hurt, and this here hurts." Ignis shakes the magazine in front of Gladio. He quickly discards it to the coffee table as he paces, a hand to his chin as he paces. Bright red letters reading 'Prince of Treason? Prince Noctis spotted with a spy of Nifelheim at local arcade, Insomnia's surrender may be imminent.' The picture of Noctis and Prompto laughing and kissing each other, barcode visible on the inner part of his wrist, albeit blurry, its enough to make people panic.

"You know as well as I do Prompto isn't a spy from Nifelheim. He's a refugee, just like Nyx, and Crowe." Gladio reminds, Ignis pulls his glasses off and pinches the bridge of his nose as he sighs.

"We know this, the king knows this, Noctis, your father, and every last individual who works for the citadel knows this. It does not stop the people of Insomnia to grow skeptical and believe these headlines. It incites panic, and more importantly it brings hate, and discrimination and possible violence."

Both of them fall silent for a moment staring at the magazine that lays discarded on the table, surely to run in the morning.

"So, what do we do? We can call and have the story pulled."

"Unfortunately with as many issues this particular magazine sells, I highly doubt we'd be able to seize them all by morning."

"Alright, so we let the story run. What do we do about Prompto?" Ignis sighs, putting his glasses on and looking Gladio directly in the eyes.

"Call Nyx, tell him Prompto is to move immediately, preferably in the same apartment building as Noctis, and preferably before dawn. I'll call Noctis to let him know about this whole situation."

"Wouldn't that be even more suspicious?" Gladio asks crossing his arms, "Spy moving into the same apartment building as the Prince?"

"Unfortunately it's just publicity fodder and it's something we have to face. I do worry more about Prompto's safety, there are far too many people who believe everything they read and act out on impulse. Having him closer to Noctis will ensure that he remains safe."


End file.
